


Too Easy to Tease

by Madam_Red



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands the Pre-Sequel - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, Sexual Teasing, Undressed with Mouth, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: More drabbles from the blog around 2015.This prompt was to undress someone with your teeth/mouth.





	Too Easy to Tease

Welp, Timmy— sometimes you did these things to yourself.

She’s warned him, and although it was not a verbally? It was in the dangerous way her eyes were glinting and the way her teeth have flashed behind those lush lips. It’s in the way she crooks her finger at him to draw him closer.

He wants this game? Oh, then he was about to be played.

“Come here, pretty boy.”

Before he has the opportunity to flee, or change his mind like the fucking coward he is? Nisha is on him, closing the distance between like a creature on the prowl. She lands him on the floor, hard, pinning him for a moment with those eyes of hellfire and grinning down at him like a maniac on their day pass. Fuck. He’s in fucking shit now.

“Careful how you squirm, I wouldn’t want to bite anything important.”

The woman tilts her head, hands dragging down the double’s sides and hooking in the material of his pants. Her fingers are dragging along the flesh along his hips, slowly teasing. Until her nails are biting into the pale skin and leaving red crescents in the wake of her delight. Her mouth his on his crotch, and her lips are hot and heavy in the right spot to find where he’s hanging. A tongue works itself along the edge, slowly, while those golden eyes watch him for his reaction. Her pupils dilating until their a pinpoint in that yellow sea and darkened with a hint of desire.

He isn’t going to just loose his trousers here tonight. That’s for sure.

She takes her time, nudging her chin and nose against him until he’s hardening and squirming beneath her. Each time he moves, its her teeth against the material of his pants and a low growl in the back of her throat. She’s taking the time to slid her mouth up when he’s looking particularly terrified (and obviously turned on) and sucking her teeth along the edge of his belt. A tongue to lave against the clip and leave it glistening in the dim light before the woman is actually unhooking it with her teeth and jerking her head to the side with a freakish amount of skill. She’s actually undoing his belt. With her mouth. Fuck.

The edge of leather is caught between pearly whites, and she’s jerking it back the other way until it loosens and she can draw herself upwards to pull it free. Slowly. Casually. With those golden eyes sparking at the edges as the register the hike in his pulse and the way his breath is bated. His physical stress is a simple set of numbers and readings on her HUD— but the feeling of satisfaction it gives her has no amount.  She drops the belt, although not far from where they are. For later.

She pauses here, teeth caught in the air between as she runs her tongue along them. Moistening them and watching his pulse jump to the way he swallows thickly. He’s sputtering something now— but she really isn’t listening. All she needs to do is allow a husky growl to slide along her tongue and he’s five shades darker and loosing his thought process. Yeah. _You are a good boy, aren’t you?_

Nisha leans back, sucking her teeth along the button of his trousers and letting her tongue flick along the nub of it before popping it open. It’s metal. It doesn’t taste the best— but the way his hips buck upwards and she needs to slam them back down against the floor is making up for that small detail. She’s digging her fingers into his pelvis again, until he’s whimpering slightly and it’s all she can do to keep from laughing as she works her tongue along the metal of his zipper and laves at it like it’s some kind of treat. Well. What’s underneath those pants might be considered a meal enough— although it’s certainly not worth the presentation she’s given it. No, this is all for fucking show. Just to watch him fall to pieces without her actually fucking touching him.

It’s great.

The woman bites into the metal tab, and gives one feral jerk downwards that has him freezing and trying to sink back into the floor in reflex. She hasn’t even hurt him— but it’s the fact he’s imagined up some kind of horrible fate for himself. She only wishes she could take a peek to find out what’s going on in that pretty little head of his. She raises her head, releasing a low purring sound before she’s sinking her teeth into his crotch and levelling her hands against his stomach to keep him pinned as she yanks the material clean off his hips and exposes the frighting sight of kitten print boxers. They’ve distracted her a moment, but— Tim has probably already forgotten the finer details of his dare. God _. He’s fucking dweeb._ Her dweeb, mind you. But a fucking dweeb.

Her eyes crawl up over his chest, to the way he’s clawing at the floor and staring down at her like a deer caught in headlights. To the way he’s trying to speak and yet can’t. To the way his whole fucking world has condensed to this very moment and to the fact this deadly woman is stripping him down with nothing more then her mouth. He’s turned on, terrified by it, but not scared enough to stop himself from reacting to the sight. The bulge in the front of his boxers is enough of a tell tail sign for that.

In fact, he’s been such a good boy? Nisha leans in to slide her tongue along the cotton material and finds herself grinning as he jerks under the sensation. This isn’t part of the dare now, and yet still she’s mouthing her lips over the thin layer to fuck with him just a little more. When he’s stimulated and actually trying to grind his way upwards into her mouth? That’s when she pulls back, slides a hand up to fucking pat at his crotch and eases herself back into a sitting position on his legs. A hand whipping away the saliva on her jaw, and she’s staring at his flustered state like the cat who’s taken the cream.

“— _anything else you want me to take apart with my mouth while I’m here, kid_?”


End file.
